Bad Dream
by uzimakichick
Summary: ok so i bella has a bad dream and wakes up screaming but she finds herself having a bad dream come true suck at summarys but really good promise r


The sky was dark but I still walked content on my decision. I looked around for him but nothing the ground beneath my feet was cold and damp from the foggy morning. The sun hadn't come up yet but I knew I had to hurry I didn't want to risk being seen by someone. I was out hunting the night before to feed with Edward but I was still hungry my thirst was unbearable to the point I might just feed on a hopeless human, after all Edward had said Jasper might feel a little better if I had troubles too and I really didn't need to lie because I really did. Edward said that after the first year it would get better ( my craving for human blood I mean ) Edward would try and stop me if I even tried but I was so thirsty and I couldn't smell any food around not even a bird. I looked up at the trees that surrounded me I had been walking in this forest for six hours now I was losing my patience and the sun was going to rise any minute now. I sniffed the air for one last try, I took a deep sniff and a beautiful smell tingled around my nose I closed my eyes and smiled knowing who it would be.

"Having trouble with your craving sweetie" Edward said his voice as beautiful and velvety as it always is. I groaned " you have no idea" I said my voice almost in a growl now, " here I brought you something" he said so soft and singing to the ears they made my eyes flutter open to meet his soft hazel brown eyes I could tell he had all ready eaten I looked down at his stone white hands holding out a fairly large hare, my mouth craved of thirst and then my eyes went wide right behind Edward was a huge copper wolf. Edward must of smelt the awful thing because right before my craved eyes the wolf was on top of Edward, or was it the other way around I thought about it for a second when then it all clicked in.

'JACOB BLACK GET OFF OF HIM NOW!" I screamed how could he I felt betrayed, Jacob looked up with very sorry eyes and then he pounced on top of Edward and started snarling I screamed in horror and then I could fell myself shaking and I fell to the ground. I trembled on a nearby log and I felt like I was being violently shaken by someone then the picture around me of the dark night slowly faded away. Then I realized this dark night was no longer dark the sun had come up and I could see where we were I was in the meadow I hadn't realized were I had gone

'NO' I screamed but my voice was to hoarse to even hear I don't want to leave now not without him then it all slipped away by someone calling my name.

"Bella its ok you are all right I'm right here beside you" why was he saying that I couldn't see him I needed to be with him and say I loved him but I couldn't see were I was and then I broke through the darkness and I saw him smiling at me but his eyes are always deceiving the stone cold worried look made me shut my eyes and I could still fell someone violently shaking me.

"Bella I love you please stop crying" my angel said then I could feel the tears running down my cheeks and I realized it was my unsteady breathing that was making me shake and the fact I was crying like crazy but I couldn't help it. I opened my mouth to say something when I was stopped by Edward kissing me on the lips so light I tried pushing his face in tighter but he just chuckled.

" Silly Bella its 3:00am in the morning and you want kisses you should sleep my love" he asked quietly so he didn't wake up Charlie. My eyes were red and puffy from my crying and then Edward so gracefully picked me up and sat down on the rocking chair in my room and rocking me back and forth. My eyes were getting heavy and I was fighting against the overwhelming feeling to sleep but I didn't want to go back to the terrible nightmare, I didn't want to slip away into the darkness again. I closed my eyes and started to shake again and I started to cry again. Then Edward moved me so I was facing him and I could see his worried hazel eyes and he held me against his stone cold chest then I could feel him softly stroking my hair.

"What's bothering you love" Edward said sounding more worried then before I wanted to tell him but I was still shaking to much to speak. Then he stopped rocking the chair and I looked up from his cold chest.

"Bella can I ask you something" he said his voice barley audible to my ears, "yes anything" I managed to mumble.

"Well when you were sleeping you said.." he stopped for a second he looked like he was having trouble getting the words out so I leaned in and kiss his bottom lip very softly "anything" I said to him.

"You said Jacob black get off of him now, more like screamed it" Edward almost looked embarssed, I blushed at the remark and then I remembered why I said that and I felt a chill go through my back and apparently Edward saw it and soundly looked ashamed.

" I asked for anything didn't I" I said to him and then he kissed me on the cheek and I mumbled "its just a bad dream you now I love you" and then I felt him pick me up and he brought me to my bed and he curled up beside me and I drifted off to sleep once more.

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy and sleepy and then Edward was right beside me stroking my face.

"Good morning Bella" his voice almost sounded happy and I opened my eyes to meet him sitting on the edge of my bed and then I groaned he was wearing different clothes which meant he left last night to change into new clothes. He must of read the look on my face "I was only gone for two minutes Bella you were in a deep sleep I promise" I frowned at him "two minutes is like two hours for me" he chuckled and lifted me up from my bed and before I knew it we were downstairs and sitting on the couch in the living room, ok he really is to fast for his own good.

"Ok Bella it's a Saturday so what would you like to do today" he asked me in a very cheerful tone and for him that's odd I blew that thought away and focused on his question I really didn't care as long as I was with him I didn't care where we went.

"How about our meadow" Edward anounced sounding pleased he had thought of that and I agreed we havent been there in awhile so I kissed his cheek and said "that would be wonderful".


End file.
